


Touched

by Pualani



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Face-Fucking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pualani/pseuds/Pualani
Summary: Day 2 of Jumin Week!This time it's a deeply NSFW drabble.   Jumin has his way with you, leaving only his touch to stimulate you.





	Touched

A soft sensation moving up the outside of your thighs. Fingers gliding with precision. You felt his breath on your chest, then his mouth around your already erect nipple, his tongue lightly licking. You moaned as your eyelashes brushed against the silk fabric of the blindfold you were wearing. 

As he sucked on your nipple, he moved his hand to pinch and toy with your other, laying his body across yours. His other hand slid along your side, resting beside your waist.  
Your nipple felt a cold rush of air as he moved to turn his attention to your ear. He nibbled on your lobe as you let out a soft moan.

“You know I love the sounds you make,” he growled.

“What are you going to do to me?” you asked.

“Hmm...feeling impatient tonight? I’ll have to make you wait longer then.”

You sighed with dissatisfaction. He really was taking his sweet time tonight.

You felt him reposition his knees to either side of you as you longed for his touch...only to realize just how much he was planning to tease you tonight. 

You felt the tip of his dick stroke your belly button.

“Jumin…” you sighed.

“Shhh...I want you to feel me everywhere.”

You felt him trace his tip all along your stomach, then he circled each breast before pushing them together with his hands and sliding himself between them. He moved himself forward and back, slowly, his tip grazing your chin as you finally felt just how hard he was. His hands were strong against your breasts as you felt his movements get less and less restrained.

He let go of your breasts and you moaned his name at the loss of his touch.

“Open your mouth.”

You complied, parting your lips. He traced along them with the tip of his cock.

“So soft…”

He placed his tip inside your mouth as you gave it a quick lick.

“Hmmmm…” he sighed. and you felt him reposition himself on the bed. 

He brought a pillow up behind your head, and rested your head upright against the headboard, then buried one of his hands in your hair. He returned his cock to your mouth then began to slowly fuck your face. He was deliberate, yet soft. You closed your mouth around his member as he moaned.

“God, I love your perfect mouth…” 

As he got close to finishing, he removed himself from your mouth and you sighed his name again. He ran his finger along your nose. “You really are being just perfect for me tonight. Letting me use you. All of you. I’ll have to thank you later.” 

You felt his body weight lay across you as he ran fingers along your slit. You couldn’t help but squirm, and he answered your movements with a hand pressing down on your hip, holding you in place as he slid fingers inside you.

“You’re so wet for me…maybe I should always make you wait this long…”

You’d been tied to the bed for what felt like hours now, blindfolded, while he “set the mood.” He’d lit candles you couldn’t see but could smell, undressed himself, told you just how lovely you looked waiting for him, and had just recently started to touch you. It was no surprise you were sopping wet in anticipation. 

“Please…” you grumbled, eliciting a small laugh from him. 

He removed his fingers and lifted your legs so that your hips met his. He lined himself up with your entrance and at long last began to fuck you properly. 

You felt the rope tight around your wrists as he thrust into you, slowly at first, methodically even, then speeding up as his hands tightened on your hips. You knew you’d have bruises left in the morning, and you knew how much he'd adore seeing his marks on you.

You smiled and moaned as you felt him start to lose control. He’d been so consumed with trying to tease you that he’d been holding himself back and you could tell he wouldn’t be able to keep that up much longer.

He repositioned himself, more of his body weight lying across you. He buried his head in the crook of your neck and began sucking and biting your skin as his thrusts became less and less controlled. Your hips bucked to meet his thrusts as you squealed and he moaned. Your sounds only excited him more as his movements became less precise. His hands moved from your hips to grab your ass.

“Jumin!” you screamed as you felt his cock twitching inside you. You knew he was close...his breathing was hard, fast, and increasingly audible…

He let out a loud moan as you felt him spill inside of you, hips twitching, fingers digging into your ass cheeks enough that it hurt.

Then he dropped your legs and quickly removed himself from inside you. You gasped at feeling empty so soon.

His hands lifted your head as he untied your blindfold. You opened your eyes to his blissful face moving to untie your wrists. He tossed the restraints off the bed and laid down beside you, brushing your hair behind your ear. You turned to face him, draping an arm over his perfect body, and noticed your wrist was slightly bruised.

He gazed lovingly in your eyes, “I love you so much…”

“I know. And I love you, too.”

He smiled and grabbed your arm, pressing a soft kiss to the back of your hand before returning it to its place across his side. You scooted closer to him, resting your head beside his chest and pulling him closer. 

“You’re too good to me,” he sighed.

“Anytime,” you replied.

“Don’t encourage me.”

“Just promise to return the favor.”

You started to get up from bed and he grabbed your hand.

You turned to look at him. 

"Your wish is my command."

You smiled and gave him a wink, “I’ll be sure to cash in on that one.”


End file.
